Once in a life time
by Trisride159
Summary: "Katniss, and Peeta." "Christina, and Will." "Tris, and Four." Shit. I thought. Not him again.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters belong to me. This is a mix of many different books, put into one story. Please enjoy.

Tris POV

"OMG! IT CAME!" shouted Christina as she ran through the door.

"What came?" I asked not really caring. I was sipping coffee, and sitting at our dinning room table.

"Its your time to find your love!" she screamed. Waving a blood red invalop in the air above her head.

I almost spit out my coffee. WHAT! I put my coffee on the table and ran to Christina, and grabbed in envelope from her. I ripped it open.

There was a pink peace of paper that was hand written.

Dear Miss. Tris,

You are now of the age to come to the Sweethart

Masion, and find your true love. You will be expected

To stay for one year. You don't need to bring anything

Unless you would like to. A car will be there tomarrow

At noon too pick you up. Congradulations.

-Danna Herring( owner of SHM)

"OMG!" I scream after reading the note. "Im going to find my true love!" I am now jumping up and down. Then I stop and turn to Christina.

Her mouth was wind open and she was looking down at something in her hand.

It was a pink piece of paper like mine.

"I am to!" she said barely above a whisper. I almost didn't hear her

"What." I asked surprised.

"WE ARE GOING TO SHM!" she yelled.

Then we both where jumping up and down, giigling and holding hands.

" we should go celerbrate!" said Christina.

I don't really like to celerbrate. But this does call for one. " OK. Lets do it." I say and we run out the door, and head toward Bailey's bar.

That's all for now guys I hoped you liked it

Please R and C.


	2. Chapter 2

NONE of the characters belong to me.

Fours POV

"FOUR!" shouted my little sister Amelia.

I paused my game. " Hey guys I'll be right back." I said into the mic. I was playing Halo 4 with some of my friends. We had nothing better to do. It was a school night. And no one was having any partys. And I was tierd. I got up out of my chair, and ran down the stairs.

" This better be good Amelia." I say as I turn the corner from the stair well into the kitchen.

"Look. This came for you today." She said waving a blood red envelope in my face.

I grabbed it out of her hand, and ran back up the stairs, and slammed my door. I had the attick for my room. So no one could really hear me unless they were at my door.

" Guys!" I say as I force my mic on. " you are not going to believe what came in the mail today." I say ripping open the envelop.

" How much you want to bet we do?" asks Peeta

"I don't want to bet anything." I had the pink pieces of paper out of the envelop now. And read it out loud.

"dear Four, you have been invited to the SHM…."

" Dude. We know." Says Will. Obviouly annoyed.

" then why didn't you tell me?" I ask. Un pausing the game and shooting.

" We thought you got one already." Says Peeta.

"Yeah. Mine got here around nine am." States Will.

" Amelia just gave me mine. And aren't you guys exsited about this!?" I asked

" No. Why would we be?" asked Will

"Yeah. I mean its not like it's a big deal." Peeta agrees

" NOT A BIG DEAL! You have to be kidding. This is when we find our true love." I shot the alien guy infrunt of me.

"True. But it wont happen for a while." Says Peeta.

"yeah. So we don't have to freak out about it now." States Will.

" Guys it says that a car will be here tomarrow at nine." I say reading the card. Looking away from the game.

"WHAT!" They both shout. I flinch from the loudness and shock of them both yelling in the mic.

"Yeah. But I don't know about you. But im going to start packing. Bye."

" Wait bro. Put on skype." Says peeta.

I turn on skype from my computer. This is the time we start acting like teenage girls. If you don't believe me just wait.

"so what are you packing?" asks Peeta

"Xbox. We need to have something to contact eachother on." Says Will.

I start laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"You guys." I say in between laughts. "It says don't bring anything, unless you want to."

" You mean, that you just made us log off for nothing!?"Will grumbled.

"No. I would never do that." I paused. "Its time to go to bed." I said and shut off the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews. Here is some more of the story. Hope you like it.**

**Tris POV**

I woke up to my alarm.

My head throb from last night. So we went to Bailey's bar. And it was fun. I think.

Anyway, we had some shots. And let me just say this. Fuck. My head herts!

"HEY TRIS! THE CAR IS HERE!" Christina shouts from some where in the house.

Shit. I try and pull my covers off, and climb out of bed. But it just ends up with me doing a face plant on the ground.

I get up put on some black clothes, and run down stairs.

" There you are. The cars here." Says Christina grabing her suit case.

"You do know that we don't have to bring anything right?" I ask grabing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

" yeah. But I want to bring some of my shoes. I mean. I spent a lot of money on these babys." She says patting the suit case.

" And by money. You mean my money." I say. Im the only one who has a 'job'. I babysit. And the money around here is really good. I get 120 bucks a kid.

" Yeah. Anyway lets go."

And we rush out the door.

The car is really a limo. And when the driver opens the door for us, I already see some kids in there. 3 girls and 2 boys.

The girls are sisters. Triplets, and they all have red hair, long nose, big lips. And by big I mean BIG! They are gingers I guess you could say. But im pretty sure/ hope that they have a sole.

The boys, they are nothing alike. One has brown hair the other has blond. One is black. One is white. And the only thing they have in common is they are both fat.

I climb in first. And sit in the very back of the limo, farthest away from the other kids. I sit at the table in the back. It is pitch black in here. Only the lights on the floor that shine electrice blue are the only lights. Its just enough light, to see everyones faces.

Christina slides in next to me, and then the door is slammed shut.

" So. Um. I guess this is like a bus. I thought they would only come and pick us up." Christina said putting her bag in the seat next to her.

" Same here." I sigh, and put my head down and try to fall asleep.

**Fours POV**

"FOUR! WAKE UP! THE CAR IS HERE." Shout Amelia.

Great. I roll out of bed. My clock says it is 9am. CRAP! I rush and find some pants to put over my boxers. Then a shirt that is nice and tight, that will show off my muscles. I packed my Xbox, and all the games. And started to run down the stairs. Then I remembered.

Crap! My lucky underwear!

I ran back into my room, and throw open my underwear drowe. I dug through it as fast as I could. Then I found them. My care bear boxers. They where pink bears, and the back round was rainbow. Every time I wore these, I would always, A get the ladies. Or B get out of doing chores. So they are lucky.

I throw them in a bag and ran out of the room.

"Bye Amelia! Ill be back soon." I said as I hugged her.

" Four?" she asked

" Yeah?"

"Don't be an ass. Ok. Because if you are. Ill tell mommy and I will personaly come up there and deball you." She said smiling in her little girl voice.

I stared at her in horro. Oh well. Im used to it.

"ok." I said an ran out before she said anything else. When I opened the door, there was a black limo, was waiting. And Peeta and Will, came running up the lawn. With there bags in hand. – Probaly there Xboxs.-

" Lets go!" Peeta said smiling.

"Yeah. Im ready to unload, and met some girls." Will said.

" Lets do it!" I shouted. And we ran toward the door. Where the driver was waiting for us. He opened the door, and we went straight in. it was almost complete blackness. Only the blue lights, that where shinning through the floor, where the only lights.

We climbed in and looked around. Will was right behind me. I looked around. And saw the ginger girls. – who batted their eyes at us- and the fat guys,- you admired us, gay-. Then I turned. And that when I saw them. The hottest girls in the limo. They were sitting at the table in the back.

I elbowed Will, and noded my head toward them. Will nodded. We started our way towards the lovely ladies. Once we got there. There was two brown haired and one blond. The blond was taking to a girl that was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. She had gray eyes. And was really skin. Maybe a little to skinny. And she had her hair up in a braid.

Inbetween the two girls, was another girl, with brown hair. She had her head down, and was facing the other way. So I couldn't see much. All I know is that she was muscular. She wasn't fat nor skinny. She was perfect. She was wearing black also. Skinny jeans I think. And a tight short sleeve shirt. I could see her muscles popping out of the shirt, on her back.

Then the blond girl that had her back towards us was the same as the other girl who had her head down. She wasn't to fat or to skinny. But she wasn't perfect. She was also wearing black. She was wearing a black short sleve shirt, and black short shorts. Which I didn't mind.

" Hey girl, can we sit with you?" I asked. Using my famous smile.

The girls stopped talking and turned towards us. And the girl in the middle looked up at me. Her eyes met mine. They were the most beautiful shade of hazelish blue I have ever seen. And I felt like I was flying.

" Sure." Said the blond. Making me come back to the present. She was looking behind me. Same with the other girl. Probably looking at the guys.

" Thanks." I said. And I started toward the booth. Peeta grabed my arm.

" I can sit close to the wall, I like the wall." He said staring at the girl who was closest to the wall. Making her blush.

"ok." I said moving so he could get through. After Peeta slide in. I slide in before Will could even try to get in before me. I wanted to be as close as I could to the one in the middle.

Will slide in after me.

" Hey." I said. Using my cool voice.

"Hi." She said leaning up against the back of the booth with her arms crossed. She was looking aany wear but my eyes.

" Im Four." I said. I could hear my voice crack. But I don't think she didn't. at least I hope not.

" Nice. Like the number?" she asked. She still wasn't looking at me.

" Yeah." I said trying to move my head to wear she would meat my eyes. "Whats your name?"

"Why?"

Just by her answer, I knew this girl was going to be a like a mystery. Like a game. I knew I had to gain her trust.

" I told you mine. What if I see you again. What would I call you?" I asked smiling.

She finally looked at me. And she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

" Tris."

**I hope you liked it :) please R and C**


	4. Chapter 4

This one is to you Fourtris4664. Thanks for the compliments about my stories. It's nice to know that this story is being appreciated. And not just by you. But by a lot more people to.

Christina POV

When me and Katniss were interrupted by the boys. I thought it would be crappy looking boys. But turns out they aren't that bad. One isn't bad at all. He is supper hot! With his shaggy blond hair, pale celery green eyes, straight white teeth. He was also solid, pale. My perfect match.

"Sure." I said. Answering their question of sitting down with us.

The guy in front was about to sit down when the blond looking guy asked. "I can sit by the wall if you want."

Knowing he was into her. Katniss blushed. This girl is really hard core. I have never seen her blush before. In the 13 years I have known her never once have I seen her even look at a boy.

The blonde went in first, and then the guy who asked the question sat across from Tris. I could already tell he liked her. And he was a player. So I had to keep my eyes out for my little sis.

The last guy. Who sat across from me, is supper hot! With his shaggy blond hair, pale celery green eyes, straight white teeth. He was also solid, pale. My perfect match.

I just wish I knew, what went through his mind. I wonder if he felt the same about me.

He stared at me for what felt like forever. It made me feel special in a way. And in a way that made me feel judged.

"Sorry." He apologized shaking his head.

I sighed relieved that he wasn't staring at me anymore.

"I'm Will." He said reaching his hand across the table. Showing he is a good guy. But I am still going to keep my eye on him. And not just because he is hot.

"Christina." I say, taking his hand in mine. Right when I touched his palm, I felt a spark not a bad one, but it felt like fire was going from where he touched me up my arm and into my heart. I jumped. And toke my hand away from his. That was weird. I looked back up at him totally embarrassed.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at his own hand. Did he feel it to? Then is piercing green eyes looked right into mine. they showed confusion, and then they changed to something else.

Was it love?

Katniss POV

I was talking to Christina about how I probably won't find a guy and it would take a miracle to get me even interested in one.

Then the miracle happened. With a voice that was annoying.

"Can we sit here?" the stupid voice asked.

I looked up annoyed that someone had interrupted us. But when I looked up the guy who had asked the question was looking at Tris. Great. I thought. She already has someone.

"Sure" said Christina. Looking at the guy behind the first. That's when I saw yellow. It pushed throw the two guys, and looked straight at me. He had a stocky build, about medium height with bright blue eyes and ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead. He was handsome.

"I can sit close to the wall if you want?" he asked the guys. Keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

I swear I blushed. But why? I have never blushed for a guy before. Heck anyone before. So why now? And why him?

He slides in the seat across from me.

"Hey." He said. His voice was deep. But not too deep. Just right.

"Hello." I said shyly. WHAT THE HECK! I have never been shy before either. What is wrong with me? I don't even know him. I take a deep breath to come myself down.

"My name is Peeta." He said clear as day.

"Katniss." I said. My voice was back to normal. Will as normal as it could get. It was still a little hesitant.

"That's a lovely name." he said pleasantly.

Ah fuck no. I can't be in love with a pleasant guy. Because I'm not pleasant. I am (one of the guys) I don't like make up and nail polish or anything but shorts and what not. I don't believe in hiding behind cover up. Or anything that was tested on an animal. Guys don't wear makeup. They show themselves. So why not girls. And when people say be yourself. then why do they put make up on?

All these stupid thoughts were racing through my head for no apparent reason.

"are you ok?" he asked

That broke my thoughts. "huh?"

"Are you ok?" he smiled

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked, not knowing what point he was trying to go for.

"Yeah. So um what do you do for fun?" he asked bashfully

"I play Xbox. You know Call of Duty, Black ops. You know gun games. What about you?" I ask looking up at him.

His mouth was hanging wide open.

"What?" I asked looking side to side. Ok everyone is talking on my right side. And Oh BAM. There's a wall on my left side. Ok.

"You're a girl." He stated

"And you're a sexist pig." I say looking at him with a 'like duh' face. "What's your point?" wow. That was a little rude. God Katniss why? Now he will never like me. Great.

" Haha. Your funny." He really laughed.

Ok so I was dead serious about him being a sexist pig. And he laughed. Wow.

"my point is that most girls, they don't like blood games. They like shopping, and gossiping. But you, your different." He said nodding to himself.

Great he thinks I'm different. That's not a good sign.

"I like that." He smiled.

And I blushed.

Hope ya liked please R and C

Resources

Read more: thecharacters#ixzz2wAzWso2Z Read more: thecharacters#ixzz2wAzWso2Z


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Ok, so like one minute, us girls are having a good time reading and talking and hanging out. Then BAM! all these hot guys come over. which isn't that bad. but hey i need some girl time. i mean, im not much of girl- none of us are- but we need to talk about girl things sometimes.

"So what do you like to do?" Four asked in front of me.

He was hot, deep blue eyes. nice brown hair. Full lips.

"Hello?" His voice brought me back to the present.

I had been staring at his lips.

_God Tris! Why were you staring you stupid idiot. What is wrong with you? He is never going to like you now._

"Um. Sorry." i blushed. " Um. I dont know." i shrugged. i didnt look at him. i was still embarrassed that he cough me staring at his lips.

"What do you usually do?" He asked.

I knew he was a player just by the way he was talking. He was trying to get information about me. And i knew that he wouldnt like it. But you know what. I don't need him. I'm going the the Sweet Heart Mansion. So like yeah. I already have a person that im supposed to live with later this year.

"Um. Paintball, video games. You know." i said. I had gotten my confidence back. Well enough to look him in the eye.

"No. I really don't know." He said looking very surprised.

_Crap. Why does he not know what im talking about? I mean its what guys do to. Well everyone does it. At least I thought that everyone did that. _

_"_No!" He said loudly. Everyone in the limo, turned to look at us. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell." he said nodding to everyone. Then there where eyes om me. And i blushed.

Christina, and Katniss were looking at me. Trying to make sure that i was ok. And not just go off of the word some guy says.

"Where ok." i said. I didnt say it loud though. Because i didnt know why everyone else had to know.

Christina and Katniss turned their heads, and glared at Four.

"It better be." They said.

And everyone laughter. So did I. I chuckled at how, my friends were so pertective. And i knew.-Even though I already did know-.

These are the people that I would always side with.

This was what friends where.

And then i started to talk to the boys who where talking to my sisters.

Because that's what families for.

Back up.

**_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and_**

**_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean. lol._**

**_-maximumride159_**


End file.
